poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue is another upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Jesse is sixteen years old and works as an orca-researcher on a research ship called the Noah alongside his old friend Randolph and moved away from Glen and Annie who were promised by Randolph to keep Jesse out of trouble. They suspect that Willy and his pod are being illegally hunted by whalers posing as commercial fishermen. Aboard just such a ship, the Botany Bay, Max Wesley, who is ten years old, takes his first trip to sea with his father, John, a whaler from a long line of whalers, and learns the true unlawful nature of the family business. During his first hunt, Max is thrown overboard and comes face to face with Willy. From this point on, Max is working against his own father, teaming with Jesse and Randolph to save Willy from becoming $200-per-pound sushi. Jesse introduces Max to Willy properly after learning of Max's experience and how Max likes whales. Jesse goes to his and Randolph's head boss about the threat to the whales, but he refuses to take action until Jesse manages to get proof with help from Max. Jesse manages to sneak on board the Botany Bay to steal a sample of the spear guns that are used to shoot the whales, and discovers that the whalers are heading back out to go after Willy and his pod, using an audio recording of a song which Jesse plays on his harmonica as a lure for Willy, who won't realize that it's not Jesse until it's too late. Jesse's boss plans to call for help the next day, but knowing it will be too late then, Jesse, Randolph and one of their fellow researchers, Drew, steal the Noah research boat from her mooring and go after the whalers themselves. Max manages to buy them a little time by jumping into the water and forcing the whalers to pause their pursuit of the whales to perform a "man overboard" rescue for Max, which gives Jesse and his two companions enough time to catch up. John is angry because he learns that his son isn't on his side and believes that Max tried to sabotage the engine (Jesse had actually been the one who did this), but it doesn't stop him. Jesse, Randolph and Drew use a flare gun and their boat's P.A. system to try to bluff the whalers into stopping, but when it doesn't work, Jesse rams the Botany Bay with the Noah just as they fire a harpoon, the jolt causing the harpoon to miss Willy and knocking John into the water. Willy tries to kill him, biting at him, but Jesse and Max manage to convince Willy to spare him. Max's father then gets trapped under a net and nearly drowns as the net drags him down, and ultimately comes face to face with Willy himself. This time, Willy, instead of killing him, saves him by pushing him to the surface and holding him there long enough for Jesse and Randolph to rescue him. The Marine Patrol arrive, having been summoned on the radio by Jesse before he rammed the Botany Bay, and catch the whalers (who are stunned by Willy rescuing their boss) in the act and arrest them. Being saved by Willy causes John to realize that he was wrong about the whales, and he apologizes to Max. John is not sure where to go from here as his whole life has been about whaling, but Max tells him he is his father and forgives him. Later, Jesse, Randolph, Drew and Max witness the birth of Willy's son (the mother is an orca named "Nikki") and Jesse decides to name him Max when given the choice. The film ends with the two whales, their calf, and the rest of the pod swimming away out to the open sea. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Reese Ambler, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Professor Oak, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), Brer Rabbit, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Godzilla, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Jenny, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, Earl Sinclair and his family, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ludwig Von Drake, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, The Ghostbusters, Elsa the Snow Queen, Robo Knight, N, Anthea and Concordia, Joanna the Goanna, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex (Toy Story), Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Olaf, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda), Dobby, Hagrid, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Danny, Sawyer, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, The Goonies, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, Pete, The Crime Empire, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, The Trix, Rothbart, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Hades, Ursula, King Ghidorah, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Fratellis, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family (Vernon, Petunia, Dudley), Lord Voldemort, Yzma, Judge Claude Frollo, Zuzu Moon, Sir Ruber, Darla Dimple, Prince Hans, The Carnotaurs, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, and Rasputin will be guest stars in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh films, the 101 Dalmatians films, The Little Mermaid films, the Ice Age films, Whispers: An Elephant's Tale, the Star Wars films, the Aladdin films, the Despicable Me films, the Peter Pan films, The Pagemaster, Bambi 1 and 2, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, The Lion King films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Ed, Edd'n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Godzilla films, the Madagascar films, The Simpsons Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Tarzan, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Mickey's House of Villains, Sleeping Beauty, Rock-a-Doodle, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Song of the South, and more. *This film will be dedicated to the memory of August Schellenberg, who played Randolph in the real film and died from lung cancer on August 15, 2013. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as re-editing a separate Land Before Time crossover with Free Willy 3: The Rescue with Ash, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Aladdin, Odette, and their friends as guest stars, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so both Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film with Ash, Littlefoot, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Aladdin, Odette, and their friends as guest stars instead. *The storyline concludes in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy: Escape from Pirates Cove. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Films dedicated to August Schellenberg